zephyrosphoenixfandomcom-20200215-history
Juniper Klawstorm
Juniper Klawstorm, commonly refereed to simply as Jinks, is the one of the central protagonists of the Dark Skies series and Horizons lead theurgist. She is also the leader of Strike Force Delta. Physical apperance Jinks is a blue scaled Kodomo with dark blue fins across her body. She wears a navy blue top with white and orange trimming and orange belt. She wears a blue skirt with black pants and white stripes along with a pair of navy blue boots. She wears a pair of brown gauntlets on her arms which allow her to focus her raw magical energy into her spells. Personality At her core, Jinks is a kind, compassionate and a determined individual. She is shown to be a proficient teacher having helped other members of Horizon control their theurgical powers and also informative. Despite this, she has a tendency to be lazy and procrastinate with her work if it doesn't interest her. She openly speaks her mind and can be very blunt with her words. She also has a very short temper which often results in her spells sometimes going off without her control. Abilities As a result of being a Kodomo, Jinks is naturally attuned the theurgical stream and has a broad spectrum of abilities. Her primary focus is in Elementalism theurgy with a proficiency in Lightning. *'Elementalism:' Jinks primary theurgical focus is in elementalism, which gives her access to a wide variety of abilities. **'Lightning manipulation:' Jinks can manipulate lightning energy and bend it to her will. ***'Electricity generation:' She is capable of generating electricity out of nothing. ***'Electricity projection:' She can project electricity out from her body and fire it towards her opponents. ***'Electricity attacks:' Jinks can unleash electricity and lightning in the form of various attacks such as beams, bolts, blasts, waves, balls and scattershots. ***'Electricity absorption and redirection:' She is capable of absorbing large amounts of electricity and redirecting it. ***'Electrical immunity:' She has a natural resistance to electricity and is unharmed by it. ***'Electrical constructs:' She can create weapons and tools out of solid electricity ***'Paralysis inducement:' She can induce paralysis through electric shocks. *' Omni-mimicry:' As a Kodomo, Jinks is capable of physically and biologically shape shifting her body into anything she desires. *'Power imbuement:' Jinks is capable of bestowing temporary power boosts to others. She commonly does this with Caz and uses him as her pet guinea pig on experimental spells. Skills *'Martial arts:' Jinks was trained in martial arts and hand-to-hand combat during her time at the academy. *'Armed combat:' From her time at the academy on Sheng, Jinks learnt how to wield a variety of weaponry. *'Artistic intuition:' Jinks is highly artistic, about to draw and paint with ease. *'Creativity and ingenuity:' She is extremely creative and inventive, able to come up with ideas and plans easily. *'Highly competent:' Jinks is a quick learner and can easily take to a task after watching someone else demonstrate it. *'Keen attention to detail:' She has a keen eye for detail and can notice subtle details or key markers on an object or person. *'Extensive knowledge on theurgy:' She is highly knowledgeable on the theurgical arts. Weaknesses *'Laziness:' Jinks unfortunately has a tendency for laziness and procrastination, leading her to put off or entirely avoid hard work. However, she will buckle down and work hard when she knows she has to. *'Overconfidence:' Jinks has a tendency to get ahead of herself and be a little bit overconfident and arrogant. This can lead to her making mistakes or messing up, but she will regain her composure once she realizes her errors. *'Temperament:' Jinks has a relatively sensitive temperament. Though she usually maintains her positive and calm demeanor, she can easily become annoyed or angered by something despite her patience. When enraged, she tends to lose sight of her goals and becomes unfocused. *'Arachnophobia:' Jinks has a crippling fear of spiders, no matter how big or small or what kind of spider. The immediate sight of one near her or mention of one on her immediately paralyzes her in fear until the spider is removed from the area or squashed. Alternatively, it can cause her to unleash her powers to destroy the immediate area in hopes of killing the spider, which would also cause damage and harm to the surrounding area and anyone near her. *'Hunger:' As a result of being a Kodomo and having two stomachs, Jinks is required to consistently consume food in order to keep her magical energy charged. This can sometimes lead to over eating in which she becomes tired and requires a small period of sleep to digest what she has consumed. Equipment *'Staff of the Four winds:' An ancient Kodomo relic, Jinks stole the staff from the Sheng academy when she was fleeing the planet. The staff amplifies her theurgical abilities and lets her deliver more powerful attacks. *'Magic gauntlets:' Jinks gauntlets let her channel her spells more accurately and focus more of her magical energy into them. Category:Dark Skies Category:Female Category:A to Z Category:Good Category:Kodomo